A Disastrous Return
by Metalhead7321
Summary: It has been 12 years since Dr. Eggman had been defeated for the final time. However it has been believed that Sonic was lost in the final conflict with Eggman. Everyone else has grown up, a few have started families, and the world lives in peace. But what happens when Eggman suddenly returns to conquer the world again and when Sonic suddenly comes back to stop him. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

**Sega owns all of the Sonic characters I do not**

**Before I actually start the story let me tell you that this takes place 12 years in the future so let me tell you the ages of everyone.**

**Sonic- 27, Tails- 20, Knuckles- 28, Amy- 24, Blaze- 26, Shadow- Doesn't age, Rouge- 30, Cream- 18, Vector- 32, Espio- 30, and Charmy- 18. I might add other characters in later as well but I'm not sure**

It is a peaceful day at Station Square in fact it has seen many peaceful days for the past few years since Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends have finally defeated Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik permanently. Sadly however it seemed that a price had to be paid in order to stop Eggman for good because it had appeared that Sonic did not make it out in the final conflict he had with Eggman. Station Square honored Sonic's heroism by having a statue of him built right in the center of town. A certain two- tailed fox was walking right by that statue right now when somebody called out to him.

"Hey Tails wait up" A girl called out to him

"Oh hey Cream what's up" Tails said as he turned around to face her. Cream no longer wore a dress but an orange shirt and jeans. She was also just a few inches shorter than Tails. Tails' appearance hasn't really changed other than the fact that he is now taller.

"Nothing really" She said as the two began to walk together with both of them taking each other's hand. "Are you excited about reuniting with everyone later?"

"Yeah it'll be fun to see everyone else after so long. Well almost everyone" Tails said as he glanced at the statue of Sonic and Cream noticed what he was looking at.

"I wish Sonic was still here too" Cream said as she looked back at the statue.

"Yeah I still just can't believe that he wasn't able to make it out of a collapsing base in time" Tails said with obvious sadness in his voice.

"We shouldn't talk about sad memories like that let's just look forward to what's going to happen later" Cream said trying to cheer Tails up.

"Yeah you're right" Tails said smiling again "Do you know if Shadow and Amy gonna bring Shade with them" He asked

"Of course they are they love bringing Shade with them whenever any of us can get together." Cream said. "What about Knuckles and Rouge?" She asked

"Knuckles said they were going to be there" Tails told her "I wonder if Blaze got that message" He wondered out loud

"Well I'm sure if she got it she would come I don't think we've seen her since we stopped Eggman for good" Cream said

"Yeah and I think the Chaotix said their gonna be there if they don't have any jobs to do" Tails told her

"That's good to hear. So what do you want to do until we have to go back to my house" Cream asked since that is where everyone was getting together.

Tails was about to answer her but he was interrupted when they both saw an old friend pushing a baby stroller walking up to them.

"Amy" Cream called out running up to her.

"Hi Cream, Hey Tails" Amy said as Cream hugged her. Amy looked quite different than she did years ago her quills were long enough to go past he shoulders, she also no longer wore her red dress but magenta colored pants and a magenta shirt.

"Hi Amy" Tails said

"How's Shade doing" Cream asked looking into the baby stroller seeing the little month old hedgehog smiling at her. The baby looked just like Shadow except he didn't have the white chest fur, instead of having red highlights he had pink highlights in his quills, and he had Amy's green eyes.

"He's doing fine, aren't you Shade" Amy said looking down to her son

"So what are you up to any way" Tails asked Amy

"Not too much really I just wanted to take Shade out for a while. What about you two what are you doing" Amy said

"We were just talking about seeing everyone again" Cream said

"Really, I can't wait to see everyone again" Amy said cheerfully. But then she noticed something on Cream's hand. She was completely shocked and grabbed Cream's left hand

"Cream is that…" Amy said but couldn't continue because she was too shocked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice until later that was when we were going to tell everyone" Cream said taking her arm back and looking at the engagement ring.

"Well I'm sorry to ruin the surprise but congratulations you two" Amy said giving both Tails and Cream a big hug.

"Thanks Amy" Tails said as him and Cream got out of Amy's tight grip. She still hugs everyone the same way she used to hug Sonic.

Amy was about to say something else but all three of them heard noises coming from the baby stroller and Cream picked up Shade.

"I think he's tired" Cream said as she gave Shade to his mother

"Well in that case I better get him home I'll see you guys later and I'll try to act surprised when you share the news with everyone" Amy said as she put Shade back in the stroller and began to walk away

"Ok we'll see you later Amy" Tails said as he waved goodbye

"Goodbye Amy" Cream said

"I'm actually surprised she noticed" Cream said

"Yeah but she seemed very happy with it I wonder if everyone else is going to react the same way" Tails wondered

"I bet they will" Cream said

"Yeah your probably right anyway we should probably head back" Tails said as he noticed that it was now getting late in the afternoon.

"Ok let's go" Cream said as she grabbed her fiancé's hand and the two started to walk back to Cream's house.

**Interesting so far isn't it? I can't tell. Next chapter I think I will get more into what happened the day that Eggman was defeated and I might add a few other thing's as well. Anyway thanks for reading I really hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter Two

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

After Tails and Cream got back to her house time had appeared to go by really fast as it was now it was getting close to sunset and it was almost time for everyone else to be arriving there. When they got back, Cream and Tails spent most of the time trying to think of a good way to announce their engagement to everyone but kept coming up with nothing good in the end.

"I don't know Tails I just can't think of a good way to tell everyone" Cream said

"I guess we'll just have to tell them after everyone arrives" Tails told her

"I think that is going to happen soon because I think everyone is going to be in just a while." Vanilla told them as she walked into the living room. Vanilla's appearance hasn't changed that much, she still wore the same dress the only thing that's really changed was that she now looked a little bit older (but not that much older) .

"Really I didn't even notice the time do you need any help setting up Ms. Vanilla" Tails asked her

"No I already have everything ready Tails and please just call me Vanilla after all you are going to be family soon" Vanilla said happily

Tails was about to say something else but they all heard a knock on the door. Vanilla went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Knuckles and Rouge standing there both of them haven't really changed in their appearances Rouge still wore the same outfit and Knuckles didn't look any different.

"Knuckles, Rouge you made it" Cream said walking over to them as they stepped in and walked into the living room.

"Yeah I was finally able to get this Knucklehead away from the Master Emerald" Rouge said glancing over to her husband.

"You know I really wish you would stop calling me that sometimes Rouge" Knuckles said

"Relax Knuckie I only do it because it's fun to mess with you" Rouge said

"I wish I knew why I married you sometimes" Knuckles told her

"Well that's your own fault for asking me Knuckie" Rouge told him

While Knuckles and Rouge bickered with one another which is one thing that hasn't changed between them another knock on the door was heard this time Tails answered it and he saw that Vector, Espio, and Charmy have arrived. All three of them looked no different than they did years ago.

"Hey guys I'm glad you could make it" Tails said as all three of them stepped in.

"Do you really think we would miss the chance to reunite with everyone Tails" Vector told him as he stepped into the living room. "The three of us hardly get to see any of you since we've been having so many cases lately". What he said is true after Eggman was defeated The Chaotix were given so many cases that they just couldn't keep up and even to today they still get a lot of cases.

"Yeah I know what you mean but it's still good to see you". Tails said and then there was another knock on the door and Tails went to answer it again. When he opened the door he saw Shadow and Amy and Shade in Amy's arms.

"Hey guys you made it" Tails said as all three of them came in.

"Do you really think we would miss being here Tails" Amy said hinting about what happened earlier.

"Yeah I guess you have a point there" Tails said as all of them stepped into the living room

"You mind holding him for a second" Amy said handing Shade to Shadow and putting down the big baby bag and Shadow sat down on the couch right beside her.

"Hey Tails didn't you try to send Blaze an invitation to come here" Shadow asked him

"I tried but I don't know if she got it or not" Tails told him "I hope she got it we haven't seen her since Eggman was defeated".

"Hey Cream wasn't there something that you wanted to share with everyone once we got together" Amy said trying to get Cream to reveal the engagement ring.

Cream got a little nervous and looked at Tails and he nodded so she took out the ring from her pocket and put it on and then held it up so everyone could see it.

"Tails and me are getting married" Cream said happily

"Wow congratulations you two" Rouge said in a very surprised voice

"Yeah congratulations you guys" Knuckles told them

While everyone was congratulating Tails and Cream they were all taken by surprise when the ceiling suddenly came down on them and a huge robot arm came at everyone and tried to grab anyone it could. Everyone ran outside and they saw a giant robot hovering over the house and what they all saw on the robot next was more than beyond shocking.

"Yes it is I the great Dr. Eggman has returned to conquer the world" Eggman said through a loud speaker on the robot.

"EGGMAN"! Everyone said at the same time

"How is this even possible you shouldn't be here you shouldn't even still be alive" Shadow said

"Oh but I am Shadow and now I can see that all of you are very curious as to how I came back and I think I'll tell you after I conquer the world. With Sonic gone it should be easy getting rid of all of you" Eggman said threateningly

Everyone got ready to fight the robot when suddenly all of them felt an oddly familiar and slightly eerie wind on them. Then almost immediately after they felt the wind they saw a fast moving blue blur pass them and went up to what was left of the roof and when it stopped another shocking thing was revealed.

"SONIC! NO! How is this possible how are you still alive?!" Eggman shouted

"What are you surprised to see me again after so long Eggman? After all I'm sure you've missed me just as much as the rest of the world missed you?" Sonic said

"NO I refuse to be defeated by you again Sonic I'll destroy you right here and right now" Eggman said as the robot tried to attack Sonic but Sonic avoided it easily and he quickly jumped onto the robot's arm and spin dashed right through the center of the robot and the robot immediately exploded when Sonic came out from the other side, sending Eggman flying through the sky with several pieces of his broken robot. Sonic landed near everyone who was still staring in complete shock.

"Hey guys it's really great to see you again" Sonic said while he was walking over to them

"This is completely unbelievable you're actually alive Sonic" Tails said sounding surprised as he looked at Sonic

"Yeah that's one crazy story I'm going to have to tell all of you" Sonic said but then he noticed someone else was walking up to them.

"Sonic I think all of that excitement woke him up" A familiar voice said and everyone turned around to see Blaze was standing there. Blaze didn't look too different than she did years ago she was wearing similar clothes but she now kept her hair down but what really surprised everyone was that Blaze was holding a baby in a blanket.

"Sorry about that Blaze but I had to get Eggman out of the way first" Sonic told her

"Blaze you knew Sonic was alive" Amy asked her

"Yes I knew, wow some of you look a lot different than you used to." Blaze said noticing Amy's change in appearance

"Yeah hey who's baby is that anyway" Cream asked as she looked at the baby in Blaze's arms.

"He's my and Sonic's son Cream his name is Chase" Blaze said moving the blanket and revealed that the baby looked just like Sonic except that his fur was a few shades lighter than Sonic's, he also had purple on the tips of his tiny quills, and he has Blaze's golden eyes. But what Blaze had just told Cream made everyone even more shocked about what had been going on.

**Well it seems that a lot of weird things have happened so far. Next chapter Sonic and Blaze will tell everyone the story about how Sonic is still alive and why they haven't told any of them that Sonic did survive. Not only that but Eggman will announce to the world that he has also returned reveal his new scheme for his grand return. Thanks for reading I really hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter Three

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

Everyone was still staring in complete shock about not only that Dr. Eggman has somehow come back, but that Sonic is also still alive. Also the fact that Blaze knew about him being alive and the two have a son.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in right now but I do believe that all of you want to hear the story right" Blaze said

"Yeah I guess your right" Tails told her

Blaze handed Chase to Sonic and then the Sol Emeralds appeared out of nowhere and all of them circled around the nearly destroyed house. There was a big flash and the house appeared to have no damage as if the robot never attacked the house and then the Sol Emeralds disappeared.

"How did you do that Blaze" Vanilla asked

"A few years of practice" Blaze said as she took Chase from Sonic.

Everyone then made their way into the house and once all of them were seated in the living room Sonic noticed that Amy was holding a baby.

"Hey Amy who's baby is that" Sonic asked her

"You didn't notice him before? His name is Shade and he's my and Shadow's son" Amy told him

Sonic immediately started laughing when he heard her say that. "You and Shadow actually got together now that's one thing that I find hard to believe you have to tell me that story" Sonic said while he was trying not to laugh even more.

"First I want to know how you're still alive Faker" Shadow told him

"I think it would be best if I told you the story" Blaze said. "I'm certain that you all remember the day that Eggman was defeated right"? Everyone nodded.

**FLASHBACK- 12 years ago**

Golden blasts of chaos energy could be seen on top of a giant space station with Eggman's logo on it revealing that Super Sonic was fighting Eggman with a robot that almost was the size of the space station.

"Just give up Sonic I know I've said this before but this time I truly mean it you're not making it out of here alive" Eggman said through the cockpit of the robot.

"Do you really think I'll just give up Eggman if I did that then what fun would that be"? Sonic told him

"Sonic we got the Sol Emeralds out of that machine" Tails told Sonic as he flew up to him

"Great Tails take them and everyone else and head back to the ship I'll take care of Eggman" Sonic said

"Ok Sonic just be careful" Tails said as he made his towards everyone else.

"Looks like you're new version of the Eclipse Cannon is done for Eggman" Sonic said mockingly

"So what all I need to do is to defeat you and then go searching for the emeralds again. Once you're out of the way it should be easy for me to conquer the world." Eggman said confidently

"Yeah other than the fact that you have to stop me first which is one thing you have never been able to do" Sonic said

"Enough of this you rodent it's time I end this" Eggman shouted as the robot began to attack.

Eggman tried everything he could to defeat Sonic but even with all the weapons on that robot none of them were powerful enough to even hurt Sonic in his Super form. But there was one thing that Eggman had planned just in case his robot wasn't enough to stop him.

"You know Sonic I actually didn't want to use this just yet but it appears that I have no other choice" Eggman said threateningly

"What exactly do you mean by that Eggman"? Sonic asked. To answer his question a piece of the robot opened up and it revealed a new weapon coming out of its chest.

"I built a smaller eclipse cannon on this robot and I already charged it with the Chaos Emeralds so it does not matter how powerful you are in your super you will not be able to stand up to the power this cannon has." Eggman said triumphantly

"That's what you think Eggman" Sonic said. When the cannon fired Sonic was ready to defend himself from the blast. "Chaos Blast" He yelled and both of the blasts appeared to be equally strong but through Sonic's own will power he was able to push back the robot's blast and the robot exploded.

"NO! This can't be this is impossible! NO!" Eggman shouted as his cockpit ejected but it was still caught in the explosion and Eggman landed on his head.

Sonic turned back to normal and the Chaos Emeralds scattered back down to the planet. Then before the two could say anything pieces of Eggman's robot went right through the space station and in a matter of seconds the whole space station was covered in smoke and fire.

"We've got to get out of here Eggman do you have any escape pods" Sonic asked

"Yes the robot just went right through them" Eggman told him

Sonic actually started to panic and began running through what was left of the space station hoping to find something he could use to get away but came up with nothing.

There was one ship in space that actually saw what was happening and inside that ship was Tails and everyone else they were looking at the burning space station until they saw the entire thing explode.

"Do you think he made it in time" Shadow asked out loud

"Of course he did Shadow, Sonic always makes it out in time" Amy said confidently

"I don't know Amy I'm sure he would have used the Chaos Emeralds to bring himself in here with us" Espio told her

"Well I guess the only way to know for sure is to go over there" Tails said as he turned the ship towards what was left of the space station. One thing that surprised them was that they didn't find any trace of Sonic or Eggman or even the Chaos Emeralds and now all of them were starting to get a little bit worried.

"Do you think he used Chaos Control to go back to our world" Vector asked

"No he couldn't have the Chaos Emeralds scattered back down to the world there's no way he could have used Chaos Control" Tails said as he looked at a monitor beside him.

"Maybe he flew back down and we didn't notice" Charmy said

"Yeah Tails couldn't you do a scan of the planet to see if Sonic is down there" Blaze asked

"I guess I could" Tails said as he started typing on a keyboard and then on the monitor an image of the planet came up but once it said scan complete Tails could not believe what he the scan revealed and he started to tear up.

"Are you ok Tails what does the scan say" Knuckles asked

"I- I don't even know how this is even possible this thing can find Sonic even if he's running to the other side of the world and it says that Sonic can't be found" Tails said fighting back a few tears

"You mean that Sonic isn't on the world and Sonic clearly isn't here so what does that mean"? Rouge asked

"There's only one thing that could mean. It means that Sonic didn't make it out in time before that space station exploded he's gone." Tails said no longer able to hold back his tears and everyone else (except Shadow) started to look very upset. Amy started crying and immediately grabbed on to the closest person near her which was Shadow as she suddenly hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Surprisingly Shadow didn't try to get her off of him he knew that she was hurt and she was probably feeling what he felt after he lost Maria. Then the entire trip back was spent in silence other than the sounds of crying from a few of them while others sat in silence.

When they got back down to their world Tails told the G.U.N commander about what happened and then the commander announced to the whole world that Eggman was finally gone but the price of losing their hero had to be paid in order to get rid of Eggman for good. At that time mostly everyone went their separate ways but still stayed in touch other than Blaze who went back to her world without even saying a word to anyone probably because she was upset about Sonic just like everyone.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well we all know that much but how did you know Sonic was alive" Tails asked

"I didn't know until after I returned home." Blaze said. "When I got back to my dimension I landed right near my castle when suddenly my royal guard Gardon came up to me and he told me that someone came falling out of the sky and he said that person was seriously hurt. When I got to the infirmary in my castle it was then that I saw Sonic was still alive but just barely."

"Ok so he was somehow sent to your world. How come you didn't tell us that he was there" Knuckles asked

"You already thought he was gone Knuckles and I honestly didn't think he would recover I didn't want any of you to lose him again." Blaze told him

"Ok then what happened after you knew it was Sonic" Espio asked

"I ordered my best doctors to take care of him and it actually took nearly a year for Sonic to recover enough for him to move right". Blaze said

"Wait how did you get sent to Blaze's world anyway Sonic". Amy asked

"I don't know the last thing I remember before waking up there was falling through the floor on that space station." Sonic told her

"So it took Sonic a year to recover what happened after that"? Vector asked

"We were going to use the Sol Emeralds so we could come to this world and you could see that Sonic did somehow survive". Blaze told them. "But Eggman Nega attacked my kingdom and stole the Sol Emeralds forcing me and Sonic to go after them and stop whatever scheme he had I don't really remember what it was".

"Well you clearly got them back but what happened next" Cream asked

"Let's just say that on that journey things happened quickly between me and Sonic" Blaze said while taking Sonic's hand

"So all of that happened in no more than three years how come you never bothered to come back here Sonic" Rouge asked

"Well after me and Blaze got together I never really gave it much thought mainly because there were a bunch of nobles saying that I should marry her which I did about three years ago. Then we became king and queen of her kingdom and after a short time we had Chase" Sonic said looking down to his sleeping son.

"How old is he" Amy asked

"Not even two months" Blaze told her

Then suddenly Rouge's wrist communicator went off and all she could hear was senseless babbling

"Hey slow down Commander what are talking about" Rouge asked

"Just turn a T.V on" The Commander said through the communicator. With that said Vanilla turned on the T.V and they all saw Dr. Eggman on it.

"Hello everyone I'm certain that all of you have missed me very much but do not worry the great Dr. Eggman has finally returned after all these years". Eggman said "Now I can tell that anyone who is seeing this is very curious as to how I came back and I think I will tell you. I actually was consumed in the explosion of that space station but not all of me was completely destroyed a few of my cells got stuck on a few broken pieces. A few of my robots got my cells and took them to a secret base that I had where I had machines built to make a duplicate of anyone just by having a few pieces of DNA so I'm not really Dr. Eggman I'm just a duplicate but a duplicate that is just like his creator in every single way."

"Now if may direct your attention to the device being constructed behind me" Eggman said moving over to see a bunch of robots working on some machine. "This device is going to be another new eclipse cannon one that doesn't need to be powered by the Chaos Emeralds. To anyone who's guessed, their right I am going to finish what my creator started and I also have a message for a certain someone. Sonic this time you or any of your friends will not survive this one." Then the T.V Screen went black

"Rouge is this true? Is Sonic somehow still alive"? The Commander asked her

"Yes I am Commander and don't worry we will stop this crazy clone and this time everyone is going to make it out in one piece" Sonic said for Rouge

"That's good to hear Sonic and it's great to have you back" The Commander said

"Thanks Commander" Sonic said and then Rouge turned her communicator off

"So what should we do" Tails asked

"We do what we used to do, find the Chaos Emeralds and stop Eggman just like old times, whether it's really Eggman or some crazy clone" Sonic said

**This chapter is much longer than I thought it would be. But I still like it. Why does this Eggman clone want to do the same scheme that destroyed his creator if he knows it was Eggman's worst failure? I'm not sure just yet. Next chapter everyone will tell Sonic and Blaze what happened to all of them for the past 12 years and a few ****unexpected ****things will happen as well. Until next chapter thanks for reading I'm really glad people actually like this. **


	4. Chapter Four

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

"So we need the Chaos Emeralds if we're going to stop Eggman do any of you know where they are?" Sonic asked

"No after they scattered twelve years ago we never had to go looking for them again" Tails answered. Then suddenly everyone heard what sounded like something really big coming towards the house they looked out the window and they saw another giant robot coming towards the house.

"Seems like this new Eggman doesn't like to play around like the other one" Sonic joked and everyone ran outside but what they saw on the robot was a little surprising.

"Hello everyone I assume that you thought you would never see me again did you"? A metallic voice said

"Metal Sonic this is a little surprising I guess Eggman decided to bring you back". Sonic said

"Yes he did Sonic and this time Eggman built me to guarantee to destroy you" Metal Sonic said as the robot got ready to attack.

"Yeah I think you've said that before. I'll take care of him guys" Sonic said looking back to his friends

As the robot fired a laser Sonic dodged it with ease and quickly spin dashed through the robot and it instantly exploded.

"Well done Sonic I can see that you're even stronger than you were the last time we met" Metal Sonic said as he hovered to the ground. "All of you could be quite useful"

"Useful for what" Shadow asked

"Helping me get rid of this Eggman copy" Metal Sonic told him

"What are you talking about I thought were working for Eggman" Knuckles asked

"I was until he told me what he really plans to do. I can tell you that Dr. Eggman was lying about the Eclipse Cannon he actually does need the Chaos Emeralds to power it he only told you that so you would collect them for him" Metal Sonic told everyone

"That still doesn't explain why you want to get rid of Eggman" Blaze said

"Isn't it obvious I want to get rid of Sonic and rule the world myself but I can't do that if there is no world" Metal Sonic said

"What do you mean by that" Tails asked

"What this new Dr. Eggman has told you is a lie. He isn't anything like the original he doesn't want to use this new Eclipse Cannon to conquer the world he's going to use it to destroy the world then he's going to use the Chaos Emeralds to travel to many more worlds and destroy them until there is nothing left but dust" Metal Sonic explained

"So what you're saying is that this Eggman clone is even crazier than the original" Vector said

"Yes I am, now I know you will need the Chaos Emeralds in order to stop him and I know where they are" Metal Sonic said

"How do we know you're even telling the truth the second you lead us somewhere we could be facing a trap" Shadow said

"I wasn't expecting you to trust me so I got this before I came here" Metal Sonic said as his chest opened up and he took out the red chaos emerald and threw it to Sonic.

"I don't know guys do you think he's telling the truth" Sonic said as he looked back at the others

"That's hard to say Sonic I don't think Metal Sonic would willingly give us an emerald" Tails said

"I think once we have the last emerald he's going to betray us and take the emeralds for himself" Knuckles said

"If I really wanted to do that I wouldn't have wasted my time coming here I would've just went looking for the emeralds myself" Metal Sonic told him

"He does have a point Knuckles maybe we do need his help in order to stop Eggman" Amy said

"Blaze what do you think" Sonic asked as he looked at her

"I'll go with what you decide" Blaze told him

"Well I think that if we keep an eye on him then we can let him lead us to the other Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said

"Ok then where are the other emeralds" Shadow asked

"The second emerald isn't that far away from here, I can lead you right to it" Metal Sonic said

"Amy, Blaze if you want I can watch Shade and Chase for you" Vanilla said

"Actually I think it would be best if you brought them with us" Metal Sonic told them

"Why would we need to bring them with us" Amy asked

"Because of this" Metal Sonic said as his he showed a hologram of Eggman projecting from his eyes.

"One thing I want you to do Metal Sonic is get those little brats of Sonic and Shadow once I have them and the Chaos Emeralds nothing would stop me" The hologram of Eggman said

"Why are those infants so important" Metal Sonic asked

"You'll find out once you bring them here now go get them" Eggman told him and Metal Sonic turned off the projection.

"That was just before I came here. Once he finds out that I betrayed him he'll use anything and everything to get the Chaos Emeralds and those infants and I doubt that they would be safe here for very long" Metal Sonic told them

"I don't understand why Eggman would want Shade and Chase" Amy said

"He probably just wants them so we wouldn't try to stop him from building that Eclipse Cannon but whatever the reason we need to keep them safe" Shadow said. Amy then went back inside the house and came back out with the baby bag she brought with her.

"How exactly are we supposed to get to the other Chaos Emeralds" Sonic asked

"Hand me the emerald I gave you I can teleport us there with just one of them" Metal Sonic said. Sonic gave Metal the red emerald and he put it back inside his chest and then a huge energy field surrounded everyone except Vanilla, there was a big flash and suddenly they were in what appeared to be the middle of a forest right outside of a cave.

"This is where the Chaos Emerald is" Cream asked

"It's somewhere in there I just can't tell where" Metal Sonic said as everyone started to walk inside of the cave. Once everyone was inside they all thought they heard something

"Guys do you hear that" Rouge asked as she looked around

"Yeah what is that" Knuckles said as everyone started to look around

"Well Metal Sonic I can see that you did such a good job at delivering those babies to me" Eggman said as he revealed himself to be in his Egg-Mobile blocking the way they came in.

"Eggman how did you know I was here" Metal Sonic asked

"Do you really think I would be foolish enough not to put a tracking device on you? I also heard everything you told them and I must say I'm quite disappointed that you would betray me like that" Eggman said.

Then a few of Eggman's robots came into the cave and everyone started fighting them with Amy and Blaze trying to stay out of the crossfire because they were holding their babies. While everyone was fighting two robot arms came out of Eggman's Egg-Mobile and he used them to grab Shade and Chase out of Amy and Blaze's arms while two robots came charging at them. Once Eggman had both of the babies he started firing many lasers at the ceiling and when it started coming down he left the cave with both Shade and Chase crying from being taken from their mothers.

"Like I said thanks for delivering these infants to me Metal Sonic" Eggman said as he left the cave while everyone else was scattering everywhere trying to avoid the crashing cave ceiling. No one had noticed that Eggman had taken Shade and Chase with him not even Amy and Blaze were completely aware about what had just happened.

**I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to update this as fast as I did before but it turns out that I'm not very good at doing this after I get done with school and it took me all weekend to come up with ideas for this chapter anyway enough with my excuses. Why does Eggman need Shade and Chase? How will their parents react when they realize that they were taken by him? How trusting will everyone be to Metal Sonic now? I don't know I think it might take another week for me to come up with the next chapter but I hope that everyone who reads this is patient enough. Thanks for reading I'm glad that you waited long enough for this chapter.**


	5. Chapter Five

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

"Sonic wake up" Tails said to Sonic who was still unconscious. But suddenly it started to look like Sonic was waking up.

"Uh what's going on where are we?" Sonic asked

"I think you got hit with a rock when the cave ceiling came down on us we had to run into a different cavern to take cover." Tails explained

"Where's everyone else" Sonic asked as he sat up and noticed that the only ones in that cavern are himself, Tails, and Metal Sonic.

"We don't know everyone scattered everywhere once the cave ceiling came down" Tails said

"I wouldn't worry too much about them I can tell all of them are alright. But right now we need to find a way out of here" Metal Sonic said

"What about Blaze and Chase are they ok" Sonic asked

"Blaze is fine but as for the kid…"

"Eggman took him" Tails finished for Metal Sonic

"What?" Sonic asked in disbelief

"I'm sorry Sonic but it happened when we were fighting those robots. Eggman grabbed both Shade and Chase right out of Amy and Blaze's arms and then the cave ceiling came down" Tails explained to Sonic but he just kept staring in disbelief. Then when he finally got it through his head he quickly slammed Metal Sonic against the wall.

"You led Eggman here and you gave him the chance to take them didn't you?" Sonic yelled then almost as fast as Sonic did it Metal Sonic slammed Sonic against the wall.

"Calm down and think for a minute would you. If I really did lead Eggman here to kidnap those kids don't you think I would've gone with him instead of being stuck in this cave with you" Metal Sonic said while Sonic tried to get out of his grip.

"You could just be down here to steal the Chaos Emeralds from us" Sonic yelled

"Sonic if I really wanted to take the Chaos Emeralds and those little brats I would've done that without Eggman's help. You heard what he said about the tracking device I had Tails remove it before you woke up so now Eggman has no clue where I am" Metal Sonic explained

"He is telling the truth Sonic I did find a tracking device on him and once I removed it Metal Sonic destroyed it" Tails told him and Sonic was starting to calm down. Once Metal Sonic noticed that he let go of him.

"Ok so you didn't lead Eggman here on purpose. I guess now we have to find the others and get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds in order to save them you lead the way Metal" Sonic said and Metal Sonic started walking off with Sonic and Tails following close behind.

**Elsewhere**

"It's going to be ok Amy I'm sure of it" Cream said as she tried to comfort Amy after she realized that Shade was taken by Eggman. Amy was crying nonstop and she just held one of Shade's teddy bears that she was able to save but nothing that Cream said was able to calm her down.

"How can everything be ok when my baby was taken by that madman Cream"? Amy asked through her tears. Cream couldn't answer her because she noticed that Blaze was starting to wake up.

"What hit me" Blaze asked as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Eggman's robots when they attacked you. Are you ok" Cream asked

"Yeah I'm fine but where is everyone else" Blaze asked

"I don't know we got separated when the ceiling came down on us" Cream said. Then Blaze noticed that Amy was still crying.

"Amy are you ok" Blaze asked concerned but Amy just ignored her. "Wait a minute where's Chase did Sonic take him before the ceiling came down" She said as she looked around for him.

"I'm really sorry Blaze but somehow Eggman took Shade and Chase from the both of you" Cream said with clear sadness in her voice.

Blaze just sat where she was with a blank expression on her face as she tried to process what Cream had just told her until she finally said. "Eggman has both Shade and Chase" She asked in disbelief and Cream only nodded. It was then that tears started to form in her eyes and the only thing that came to her head was her son.

"No we can't just stay here we have to go, we have to rescue them" Blaze said through her tears

"How are we supposed to save them? Eggman will just take the Chaos Emeralds the second we collect all of them and then we'll never be able to save them" Amy said as she continued to cry but Blaze just walked over to her

"Amy you need to pull yourself together sitting around sobbing isn't going to save them from that madman what is going to save them is all of us trying to make an effort to stop him." Blaze said

Amy just stared at Blaze for a minute and then she finally stood up and said. "Your right Blaze we need to find the others and get the Chaos Emeralds" Then she started walking off with Blaze and Cream following behind.

**Back with Sonic, Tails, and Metal Sonic**

Sonic and Tails kept following Metal Sonic until they found themselves inside of a different cavern with entrances to many more caverns in it.

"Which way do we go Metal" Sonic asked as he looked around

"I don't know I can't detect where the Chaos Emerald is in this cave" Metal Sonic said

"Great now how are we supposed to get out of here" Sonic asked

"Don't look at me you should be the one leading us out of here I thought kings were supposed to have leadership skills" Metal Sonic said

"Guys be quiet I don't think we're the only ones in this cave" Tails said as he thought he heard someone walking up to them.

"Let me guess you guys are looking for the Chaos Emerald down here but you have no idea where it is" a female voice said as she walked up to them. This person looked like a younger version of Amy except that she was wearing black pants, a black shirt, black shoes, and sunglasses. Not only that but she also has black highlights in a few of her quills.

"Uh yeah who are you and how do you know that" Sonic asked

"I heard that Eggman came back and I assumed that you guys would be looking for the Chaos Emeralds so I decided to help you out" The girl said as she took out the green Chaos Emerald from her pocket and tossed it to Sonic.

"Thanks but who are you what's your name" Tails asked

"My name isn't important Tails I'm just someone who came here to help. Now if you want to find a way out of here follow me" She said as she walked off

"Do you think we should follow her"? Tails asked

"I think it's a little strange of how she wasn't willing to give her name" Metal Sonic said

"Yeah but if she knows where we can get out of here I say we follow here" Sonic said as he ran off to catch up to her with Metal Sonic and Tails following him. They kept on walking until all four of them saw a bright light at the end of the cave.

"Alright guys this is where I stop the way out is straight ahead" The girl said

"You're not coming with us?" Sonic asked

"No I have other things I have to take care of but don't worry you'll see me again" She said as she walked down into a different cavern leaving the three of them very confused.

"That was weird are you sure you never met her before Tails" Sonic asked

"No I've never seen her before" Tails answered

"There is nothing in any of my data banks that tell me who she is so I have no idea" Metal Sonic said

"Well at least she was able to lead us out of this cave lets go. I would be careful if I were you Metal if Amy won't try to destroy you then I know Blaze will" Sonic said as he walked off. Once they were finally out of the caver they were surprised to see Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix already outside.

"Hey guys how did you make it out of there before we did" Sonic asked

"Once the cave ceiling came down we all went into another cavern which actually led to right out here" Shadow explained. Then everyone noticed that Blaze, Amy, and Cream came out of the cave exit and Amy instantly ran up to Shadow.

"Eggman really does have Shade doesn't he?" Shadow asked and Amy only nodded "Don't worry we will get him back."

As Shadow tried to comfort Amy, Blaze instantly shot fire right at Metal Sonic but it appeared to have no effect on him.

"Nice try but you need a lot more heat to melt the metal that I'm made of" Metal Sonic said

"I think I can arrange that" Blaze said as more flames began to surround Metal Sonic but they suddenly disappeared when Sonic came up her.

"I know what you're thinking Blaze and I can tell you that we actually do need him for now" Sonic said

"How can you even say that Sonic he led Eggman here just so that he could take Chase from us?" Blaze said with tears starting to form again.

"I had Tails remove the tracking device Eggman had on me so now he doesn't know where I am and as far as kidnapping those kids I never had any interest in taking them. Besides I can lead you right to the Chaos Emeralds we already found one in the cave" Metal Sonic said then Sonic showed everyone the green Chaos Emerald.

"Fine but if I think for even a second that you're up to something I won't hesitate in destroying you" Blaze said threateningly

"Sounds fair enough" Metal Sonic said and then he began to walk off with the others following behind him.

**Can you help me decide something? I've been thinking about making another story one that would be about the events that happened before this one. Basically it would be about what Eggman really planned to do with the Eclipse Cannon and what happened when Sonic was teleported to Blaze's world. I'm just not sure if I should make it or not. Anyway can anyone guess who that girl was and also why won't she reveal herself to the others? I know the answers but I won't tell you just yet. Thanks for reading and please let me know if I should make that story or not. **


	6. Chapter Six

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

It has been two days since Sonic and the others had gotten the Chaos Emerald from the cave and now reluctantly they have been following Metal Sonic to where the next Chaos Emerald was supposed to be. Now they were all walking through the middle of some forest.

"Do you have any idea where the next Chaos Emerald is Metal Sonic? We've just been walking in random directions for two days now" Blaze said in a frustrated tone

"Take a look for yourself" Metal Sonic said as he projected a hologram showing five blinking dots but what caught everyone's attention was that one of those dots appeared to be coming towards them.

"Why is there a Chaos Emerald coming towards us" Knuckles asked

"If I had to guess I would say Eggman sent something to get the emerald and come to destroy us" Shadow said

"You couldn't be more right Shadow" An oddly familiar voice said. Everyone looked up to see something very surprising they all saw was a black hedgehog floating above them that actually looked a bit like Shadow except he looked crystalline and he has no visible mouth.

"Mephiles what are you doing here I thought you were destroyed when you became Solaris" Shadow said

"A very good question Shadow" Mephiles said as he floated down to the ground. "I'm certain that you all know how Dr. Eggman came back, well he did the exact same thing for me. He told me that in exchange for helping him destroy this world I personally get to destroy Shadow and everyone he cares about"

Shadow looked like he was starting to become angry now but just as he was about to step towards Mephiles, Amy stopped him. Then Mephiles said "Maybe I could take the Chaos Emeralds from you then I'll take care of those little brats that Eggman brought back with him"

Now all of the parents looked like they were angry but Mephiles could read the expressions on their faces. "Relax I'm not going to do anything to them… yet anyways both of those kids are all part of Eggman's plan" Mephiles said

"Why does Eggman need our kids" Blaze said with anger in her voice

"Let's just say that they have a lot of potential one is son of the hero of this world and the other is the son of the ultimate life form. To Eggman that means they have a lot of potential for his plan" Mephiles said

"Now Metal Sonic do you have the emeralds they have were able to find" Mephiles asked then everyone turned to Metal Sonic to see that he did have both emeralds in his hands then he flew over to Mephiles.

"You were just working for Eggman this whole time haven't you" Knuckles asked

"Yes I was" Metal Sonic said "One thing that hasn't changed between all of you over the years is that you're just as easy to fool. I did lead Eggman to that cave so he could take those infants from you. I also led you here so Mephiles and I can get rid of all of you for good".

Now everyone was ready to fight both Metal Sonic and Mephiles but just before anyone could do anything someone came running out of nowhere and that person stopped right between the heroes and villains. Sonic and Tails instantly knew that this was the same girl that helped them out of the cave.

"You again what are you doing here" Sonic asked

"You know this girl" Rouge asked

"Yeah she found the way out of the cave for me and Tails and she gave us the Chaos Emerald" Sonic said

"Now I guess I'll be the one who gets rid of these two for you" The girl said

"You honestly believe that you can defeat the both of us by yourself" Mephiles said "Metal Sonic who is this"?

"I don't know but it appears she has a habit of coming out of nowhere" Metal Sonic said

"I also know that Mephiles isn't the only monster that's been duplicated." The girl said "Eggman plans on bringing back almost every monster that they've all fought against like Perfect Chaos, Dark Gaia, and many others".

"Tell me who are you and how do you know that" Metal Sonic asked

"I guess I can show the two of you" She said and she took off her sunglasses but because everyone else was behind her Metal Sonic and Mephiles were the only ones who saw her eyes.

"Oh now I get" Mephiles said as she put her sunglasses back on. "So I'm guessing you know how to defeat us"

"Maybe I do maybe I don't but still two against one doesn't seem very fair. Fortunately I know a way how I can make this even more fun for all of us" She said then suddenly golden energy appeared all around her, there was a flash and then the girl looked like she was in a Super Form even though she didn't have all of the emeralds. Everyone just stared in shock because they never thought it was possible to go Super without even a single emerald.

"Still want to fight"? The girl asked. Both Mephiles and Metal Sonic looked like they were worried they knew that they couldn't take down someone in their Super Form so instead Mephiles created many of his own monsters and they all charged at the girl once he did that a portal opened up for the both of them to escape with the Chaos Emeralds.

There was a big glow that surrounded the girl then once the glow was gone all of the monsters that Mephiles had created were gone and the girl was out of her Super Form.

"Well it looks like they got away with the emeralds" The girl said "I guess you'll just find the others and hope that they turn up sorry I couldn't help you get them" She then started to walk away but she was stopped when Sonic came running up to her

"Wait a minute there's a few things I want to know. Who are you and how do you know what Eggman is planning" Sonic asked

"I know how to get info which is apparently something none of you know how to do and I already told you who I am isn't very important" She said

"Ok then why are you helping us one minute and then disappear in the next" Sonic asked

"Because it looks like fun to take on all of your old enemies" She told him

"One thing I want to know is how you were able to go Super without any of the emeralds" Shadow said

"What's wrong Shadow you can't do it yourself? I figured the ultimate life form would know the secret on how to go into his Super Form without a single Chaos Emerald" She said in a smart mouthed voice

"Well anyway I guess I should be going" She said as she started walking again but this time she was stopped by Blaze "What now"? She asked

"Your helping us because you want to stop Eggman don't you" Blaze asked

"Either that or I'm just trying to have fun and show off my skills" She said

"Why don't you just come with us?" Blaze asked

"Why should I" She asked

"You want to have fun by stopping him and we want our kids back plus you clearly know what he's planning so why not" Blaze said

"Fine why not" She said with little enthusiasm

"Do we even know if we can trust her? How do we know if she's just one of Eggman's spies" Amy said

"You don't and that's what makes it even more fun" The girl said. Then she suddenly snapped her fingers and there was a big flash and then they were suddenly at Cream's house.

"How did you that" Knuckles asked

"Did I forget to mention I can teleport without the emeralds as well? All well if you'll excuse me I have to go get a few things" She said as she began to walk off.

"Wait a minute didn't you say you were going to help us" Tails asked and she turned back to face him

"Yeah you want to stop Eggman and get those kids back don't you?" She asked "If we're gonna do that then I'm going to have to go see my brother he's really good at finding things and he's also really good at blowing stuff up so for now rest up and I'll be back by tomorrow morning" She said as she walked off again and this time no one stopped her

"Why would we need to blow stuff up" Vector asked

"I don't know maybe we have to blow up some base Eggman has" Charmy said

"I guess the only we can do now is just wait for her to get back" Cream said

"Doesn't anyone think it's a little strange on how she isn't willing to give up her name no matter how hard anyone tries" Espio asked

"Yeah it is strange but maybe we can finally get a few answers from her once she gets back" Knuckles said

Then everyone went inside the house and sooner or later nighttime came most of the time was spent in silence because the only things on the minds of the parents were their kids and everyone else was wondering many more things but couldn't seem to find answers to anything.

**Sorry for not updating in a while but it took me quite some time for me to come up with this one. But I have good news I have decided that I am going to make the prequel to this story it will be called 'Old Endings and New Beginnings' and the first chapter will be up very soon. I don't want to reveal a whole lot about it but it will start with the G.U.N Commander announcing to the world that Eggman has been defeated or so they think. Until then thanks for reading be sure to look out for 'Old Endings and New Beginnings' **


	7. Chapter Seven

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

As the sun began to rise Blaze sat on Cream's front porch. She sat there for a few minutes but then she noticed that Sonic was standing behind her she moved over and let him sit down beside her.

"Are you ok" Sonic asked he could see how upset Blaze looked

"Of course not Sonic how could I be" Blaze said he knew that Blaze was thinking about Chase. Sonic was thinking about him as well.

"I know you're worried about Chase but you shouldn't try to worry about him so much" Sonic said

"How can I not worry about him Sonic?" Blaze said "Eggman could be doing anything to him right now and the only way we can get him back is to trust some kid who won't even give her name to us"

"If I remember correctly you asked me to help you only yesterday" Sonic and Blaze turned around to see that the girl was standing behind them. "And if you really want me to help you're going to have to trust me"

"How do we even know we can trust you" Blaze asked

"Again you asked me for my help I think that explains everything" The girl said

"Relax Blaze if she can help us get Chase back then I say we can trust her" Sonic said "I thought you were going to get your brother"

"He wasn't interested in coming so I guess the only thing we can do now is…" She was interrupted when all of them thought they heard a baby crying, they turned around to see that Chase was lying on the ground he appeared as if Eggman never took him.

"Chase"! Blaze shouted as she and Sonic ran towards him. Blaze picked him up held him close and Sonic rubbed his head which made Chase stop crying because he was with his parents again.

"This doesn't make any sense" The girl said

"What doesn't make any sense" Tails asked as he, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix walked out and then the both of them noticed that Sonic and Blaze had Chase back. Before the girl could answer him Amy and Shadow came outside and they noticed that Amy was holding Shade.

"Look who we finally have back" Amy said happily

"Again this doesn't make any sense. Why would Eggman kidnap those two and then give them back three days later" She asked as Sonic and Blaze walked up to everyone else

"You tell me you're the one who knows what Eggman is doing" Rouge said

"Just because I know what he's planning doesn't mean I know what he's going to do every second" She said

"That's kind of funny I thought you would know everything I'm going to do" Eggman said. Everyone looked up to see him hovering in his Egg-Mobile

"I'm guessing Metal Sonic and Mephiles told you who I really am"? The girl asked

"Of course they did but don't worry you're little secret is safe with me however there is a little something that I do want" Eggman said

"Sorry I don't respond to blackmail I'm not going to do anything you want me to" The girl said which caused Eggman to become frustrated with her

"Fine then why don't I just tell everyone here who you really are I'm certain that they'll find it hard to believe that you're really…" Eggman was interrupted when she instantly teleported right in front of him

"Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to reveal who I am and not have it be part of my plan"? The girl asked "I purposely showed Mephiles and Metal Sonic who I am so it would lead you here. However there is one thing I can tell you and that is you won't live that much longer and I'm not saying that as some sort of threat what you're planning is going to turn on you and it won't be very pretty for anyone especially you" She said and she noticed how that Eggman was very nervous so she jumped off the Egg-Mobile and Eggman took this chance to get away.

"What a coward. How long did it take you to defeat him the first time"? She asked

"That's not important. What is important is you telling us who you really are and why Eggman needs our kids" Shadow said

"You know there is something about you that does seem familiar" Amy said as she looked more closely at the girl

"If you really want to know go do a little research on something called 'The Legend of the Dark Angel' and as for who I am let's just say that I'm not from anywhere from around here" She said

"We figured out that much. We don't know a single thing about you but you know everything about all of us how is that possible" Knuckles asked

Now the girl was starting to become very irritated so she just jumped off of the porch and walked off but before she left she said "I was trying to help but if you're going to treat me like I'm some enemy then I say good luck with stopping Eggman. Oh and one more thing enjoy the reunion while it lasts Eggman is going take them again so he can proceed with his plan and that is to use that legend to unleash something that's much more worse than any monster any of you have ever faced, along with all of the other monsters you've defeated in the past. Also I guess I should say congratulations" Then she finally walked away with nobody trying to stop her some of them were confused by the last thing she said.

"I don't understand how there is something even worse than all of the other thing's that we've faced before" Charmy said

"I think it would be best if we actually do research on that legend she mentioned" Espio said

"I'll help if you guys need it" Cream said

"Well we never say no to extra help" Charmy said as Cream and the Chaotix left and soon after they left everyone else went back inside the house.

**Elsewhere**

On a hill not too far away from the house the girl was sitting on top of the hill when she noticed someone else come up to her and sat down beside her.

"So what do you think so far? Do you think they have any idea who I am" She asked

"Not at all and I think you're doing much better than I would have done" A male voice said

"Good if you were the one who was doing this I think they would instantly be able to tell who you are" She said

"Well in that case I'm glad you're the one who decided to do this. But still why did you say congratulations to them" He asked

"You know why and pretty soon they'll know as well" She said "One thing I have to ask though is do you think everything that we're doing is really going to work out"?

"If we do it right than I think it's going to work" He said

"That's good to hear. In that case I better see if they know anything about this legend yet and find another Chaos Emerald for them I guess I'll see you after I'm done with that" She said

"Yeah I'll see you later" He said as they both left the hill in different directions

**I should change one of the genres to Mystery because I keep making chapters that are filled with questions. Like what strange legend was the girl talking about? Why does Eggman need Shade and Chase to make that happen? And who was that guy she was talking to in the end? Anyway I guess I should work on the next chapter for the prequel I'm making but now vacation is over so that might take a while. Until the next chapter thanks for reading and if you like this story please check out the prequel for it I would appreciate that just as much as I appreciate everyone who likes this story and I would appreciate it even more if more people reviewed.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

Cream and the Chaotix went to the library hoping to find some answers about the legend that the girl had mentioned to them. Right now Cream was looking at a book about legends and Charmy was surprised by how fast Cream was reading.

"Can you really read that fast Cream" Charmy asked

"Yeah when you spend a lot of time with Tails he teaches you how to do a lot of things he even taught me how to pilot his Tornado" Cream said but just as she was about to continue reading Vector walked up to them.

"You guys find anything about this legend" Vector asked

"No there's nothing here about something called 'The Legend of the Dark Angel" Cream said then Espio walked up to Vector

"I couldn't find anything either" Espio said

"Well then I guess the only thing we can do now is go back to the house maybe that girl came back and she can tell us something about it" Vector said as all of them left the library.

**Back at the house**

While Sonic was talking to everyone about everything that's happened over the past twelve years but Blaze was in deep thought about what the girl had mentioned.

"'**The Legend of the Dark Angel' why does that seem so familiar" **Blaze thought but then she was brought back to reality when Chase started crying.

"Hey don't cry Chase I got you" Blaze said trying to calm him down but it didn't seem to work

"Here let me see him" Sonic said and Blaze gave him to Sonic and after a few minutes Chase finally calmed down and fell asleep.

"I really wish I knew how you do that Sonic" Blaze said

"I guess it just comes naturally" Sonic said "What were you thinking about before though"?

"There's something about that legend that the kid told us about that seems so familiar but I just can't remember what it is" Blaze said then Cream and the Chaotix came inside the house

"Did you find out anything about this legend" Tails asked

"No we found absolutely nothing about 'The Legend of the Dark Angel'" Cream said

"Of course now I remember."Blaze said "I remember reading a book about legends and myths back in my world and in that book is something about that legend" Then there was a flash and they all saw the girl in the room

"Took you long enough to find out" She said "Just for figuring that out I got you this" She said as she took out the violet Chaos Emerald from her pocket and gave it to Shadow

"So if you want to know what this legend is about I suggest we all go to Blaze's world" The girl said

"But what about Eggman" Knuckles asked

"If I had to guess I would say he's going to be there very soon" The girl said

"I guess we should see what this legend is about" Blaze said as she took out the Sol Emeralds and she used them to open up a portal and everyone stepped through it they saw that they were inside of Blaze's castle. Blaze and Sonic led everyone to the library and after a few minutes Blaze found the book she was looking for.

"Ok it says that the legend is about an angel that was once good and always loved to help others, however he was one day tricked by an evil man hoping to use the angels powers for his own gain." Blaze said. "The evil man asked the angel for a tiny bit of his powers so he could help a town that was damaged in a flood and the angel agreed to it not even knowing that the man was lying. The evil man used the angel's power to enslave and torture countless of innocent lives and the angel was unable to do anything to stop him because he couldn't fight against his own powers. All of the guilt and shame that the angel felt broke him eventually all of that guilt and shame turned into darkness inside his heart. Over time the darkness in the angel's heart became too much for him to fight back and it consumed the angel and turned him into a being of only hatred and destruction. The dark angel used his new powers to put an end to the evil man's rule and destroyed everyone who was in his path and after that the dark angel continued to destroy hundreds of more innocent lives until two mysterious warriors came out of nowhere and used both the Chaos and Sol Emeralds to seal the dark angel hoping that the dark angel would never take the lives of anyone ever again."

"That's certainly some story but what does any of that have to do with Shade and Chase" Amy asked

"One thing that book doesn't say is that one of those warriors was capable of using both the Chaos and Sol Emeralds" The girl said "And the other warrior is said to be the son of a being of pure chaos."

"That still doesn't explain why Eggman needs Shade and Chase to unleash this dark angel" Charmy said

"Isn't it obvious? In order to unleash the dark angel Eggman needs two beings exactly like those warriors" The girl said "Chase is the son of Sonic and Blaze, Sonic can use the Chaos Emeralds and Blaze is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds so that must mean Chase is capable of using both sets of emeralds. And Shade is the son of Shadow the ultimate life form who is made out of chaos energy, so both of them should be capable unleashing the dark angel."

"Then what is it that Eggman is planning"? Rouge asked "First he says that he's going to rebuild the Eclipse Cannon, then you say that he's going to bring back every monster that we've ever faced, and now you tell us he's going to unleash some new monster which one is it"?

"All of the above Rouge. Eggman plans on completely eliminating both of these dimensions, first he's going to re-create of the monsters you've defeated in the past as a way of undoing all of his past defeats. Then he's going to use the dark angel to eliminate everyone in both dimensions, and finally he's going to use the Eclipse Cannon to destroy everything until there is nothing left but dust" The girl said

"How do you know all of this" Shadow said

"If I haven't told you my name what makes you think I'm going to tell you how I know this" She asked

"No I am completely done not getting a straight answer from you." Shadow said "You know what Eggman is planning, you know where to find the Chaos Emeralds, and you knew about this legend even though it exists in a different dimension so I want to know how you know so much about this"

"And what's going to happen if I don't tell you? If I wasn't here Sonic and Tails might still be stuck down in that cave. But if you really want to know I'll give you a hint it's all because I said congratulations earlier" She said

"Why did you say congratulations earlier"? Amy asked

"Ask me that again in about two weeks or so and I'll tell you" The girl said

"So now what do we do" Sonic asked

"Eggman will be arriving soon to take back Shade and Chase so I guess we just relax and wait for him to get here" The girl said as she sat in a chair with a book as the others left the room.

**What do you think was the story about the angel interesting? I know a whole lot didn't happen in this chapter but I wanted to use this chapter to really explain what this legend was and why Eggman needs Shade and Chase in order to make it happen. But next chapter I think I'll have more action and more sad parts in it, I'm not sure if that will happen but I really want that to happen. Until next chapter thank you for reading I really hope you liked this one as well as the previous ones.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

After leaving the girl alone in the library Gardon walked up to Blaze. Gardon looked no different than he did years ago.

"Queen Blaze I noticed you came back why did you go straight to the library"? Gardon asked

"I'll explain everything later Gardon right now could you take both of these babies here to Chase's room" Blaze asked and Gardon took Chase from Sonic

"Hello Prince Chase" Gardon said then Chase raised his arm and scratched Gardon's face "OW"! This actually made Chase and Shade laugh

"I told you he doesn't like being called prince" Sonic said as Gardon took Shade and walked away. Then Sonic and Blaze led everyone to a different room and once everyone was seated all of them started talking about how the girl could know so much about what's happening.

"I think she could be working for Eggman" Knuckles said "Think about it how else could she know so much about this dark angel"?

"I don't know Metal Sonic and Mephiles didn't know who she was at first and Eggman did seem pretty scared of her when she confronted him" Tails said

"They could have just been acting but I think there's another reason and I think it has something to do with keeping her name a secret" Espio said

"If she was working for Eggman then why would she give us a Chaos Emerald" Shadow said as he took out the violet emerald "What do you think Amy" He then noticed that Amy was asleep and he tried to wake her up

"What"? Amy asked "Oh sorry uh… I don't really know what to think about her for some reason I get the feeling that we can trust her and I don't know why" Amy said she felt a little embarrassed for suddenly falling asleep.

"She has been helping us so far so I think we can trust her even if she won't tell us anything about her" Blaze said

**In the library**

The girl was sitting in a chair quietly reading a book until she noticed someone walk up to her she noticed that it was the same guy from the hill.

"So this is how you kill time" The guy asked

"It is better than being asked the same questions over again I wonder if they realize they're not going to find out who I am no matter how hard they try" The girl said

"Yeah I know they won't find out. Isn't Eggman supposed to be arriving soon" He asked

"Yes he is and I guess I should get ready for him" She said then she teleported away and right after that the guy teleported away. Then immediately after the girl teleported an explosion was heard all over the castle Sonic and Blaze could tell that it came from Chase's room so everyone ran towards that room and when they got there they saw that everything was completely destroyed. There was a giant hole in the wall of Chase's room and when they looked outside they saw Eggman in a giant robot right outside the castle as well as Metal Sonic and Mephiles both holding blankets.

"Hello everyone I'm certain that you're very glad to see me again" Eggman said "Now I can tell that you want both of the babies back so tell you what I'll make a trade these babies for that Chaos Emerald that kid stole from me".

"What do you mean stole from you" Sonic asked

"I didn't find the Chaos Emerald I took it from him before he could duplicate every other monster that he could" Everyone looked up to see the girl on top of the castle "He had enough Chaos Emeralds to recreate Mephiles but if he wanted to clone all of the other monsters you would need all seven emeralds"

"Yes I do need all seven emeralds now I would very much appreciate it if you would give that last emerald back" Eggman said

"What would happen if I don't you'll use those two to summon something that is far more powerful than you and will destroy everything if you unleash it"? She asked

"I wouldn't get so smart if I were you kid remember we still have these infants" Metal Sonic said as he moved the blanket but he was taken by surprise when he realized that one of the babies wasn't in the blanket instead it was a ticking time bomb and before Metal Sonic could react it exploded. Mephiles looked under the blanket he was holding and he noticed that he was holding another bomb and it immediately exploded

"What"!? Eggman said "How did this happen" He asked as he looked at both Metal Sonic and Mephiles both appeared only to be surprised other than hurt.

"Looking for these two" The girl said as she lifted up Shade and Chase when they both looked at Eggman they started laughing at how mad he looked. She then teleported down to everyone else and gave Shade and Chase to their mothers then she turned back to Eggman. "So I guess the only thing you can do now is to get far away from here as fast as you can"

"Don't think I'm done yet kid I still have a few things I can use" Eggman said

"Yeah like that giant collection of garbage you're riding or the two fools who mistook bombs for babies? I'll let you guys take it from here" She said then teleported away.

"At least with the kid out of the way I can take care of all of you then I can finally take control of everything" Eggman said

"Yeah except you have to defeat us first which is one thing you have never been able to do whether it's you or the original." Sonic said

"Cream do you mind holding Chase for me I think I owe Metal Sonic after he had Chase taken the first time. Everyone else I think it might be best if leave this area of the castle I don't want to risk any of you getting caught in the crossfire." Blaze said as she handed Chase to Cream and she left the room along with everyone else except Sonic and Shadow

Then suddenly Eggman tried to attack Sonic with his robot but he avoided it by running to the top of the castle, Mephiles tried to attack Shadow but Shadow attacked first and slammed Mephiles right against the wall, and Blaze surrounded Metal Sonic with fire but it seemed to have no effect on him.

**Elsewhere**

Everyone else was running to a different part of the castle like Blaze said the entire time they were running all of them could clearly hear Sonic, Blaze, and Shadow fighting.

"Come on everyone we have to get Shade and Chase to safety" Amy said as she ran up beside Cream. Then they were suddenly taken by surprise when a Mephiles clone appeared out of nowhere.

"Actually I think they'll be much safer with me" Mephiles said as he sent two more clones to take them away and before anyone could react the real Mephiles fired a black energy sphere at them sending them flying across the hall which actually made Shade and Chase start crying.

"Thank you for letting me look after them for you" Mephiles said as the clones gave Shade and Chase to him then disappeared but before he could leave he noticed something

"Oh no you don't I'm not gonna let Eggman take my baby away from me again" Amy said as she got up and took out her hammer.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I don't have time to deal with you besides I actually don't feel like hurting the other kid... at least not yet" Mephiles said but what he said actually confused Amy

"What other kid"? Amy asked but before she could do anything else Mephiles teleported away with Shade and Chase still crying. Then Amy just fell to the ground in tears about Shade being taken away again.

**Back with Sonic, Blaze, and Shadow still fighting**

Metal Sonic, Eggman, and the real Mephiles was still fighting Shadow, Sonic, and Blaze but just as Shadow was about to throw a chaos spear at Mephiles he disappeared.

"I got the infants let's get out of here" Everyone looked up to see Mephiles floating in the air with a still crying Shade and Chase

"Very good Mephiles let's go" Eggman said

"You're not going anywhere" Sonic said as he spin dashed high enough to get up to Mephiles but before Sonic could get to him a clone appeared out of nowhere and fired a black energy sphere at Sonic and the clone did the exact same thing for Shadow and Blaze until the real Mephiles opened a portal for Eggman, Metal Sonic, and himself to get away and once they were through the portal the clone disappeared leaving the three of them to discover that they couldn't save Chase and Shade.

Sonic was trying to comfort Blaze as she started crying about Chase while Shadow slammed his fist against the wall and said "I can't believe it! How is it that we weren't able to keep them safe this time" But before anyone could say anything the girl teleported right in front of them.

"You where were you when you could've helped everyone else stay safe" Shadow said

"I was fighting Mephiles clones they came after me to try to take the Chaos Emerald but they didn't even get close to…" She said as she reached into her pocket to take out the emerald but she didn't have it.

"This is bad apparently one of those clones was able to steal it while I was fighting" The girl said then everyone came back all of them looked very upset Amy immediately went up to Shadow and cried o his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Blaze but there was nothing any of us could do" Cream said barely able to look at Blaze

"It's alright Cream right now the only thing we can do is get them back" Blaze then looked over to the kid "So where is Eggman taking them"

"Well he's probably going back to his base because now he has everything that he needs the seven Chaos Emeralds as well as Shade and Chase" She said "So I guess the only thing we can do now is to there and prevent him from finishing his plans"

**Sorry for not updating in a long time but at least I finally have this done. I'm afraid that I have some bad news but I also have good news. The bad news is that I might not be able to update this story for a while. But the good news is that I'm going to start another new story it will be called 'Tales of the Wind' if you want to read that story you'll have to read 'Chaotic Power', 'Chaotic Memories, and 'Chaotic Relations' by ****AGodofIrony ****in order to understand it. Thanks for reading be sure to read the Chaotic series by ****AGodofIrony ****and look out for 'Tales of the Wind'. Thanks again for reading I really appreciate it.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

"So do you know where Eggman's base is?" Blaze asked

"Actually that's one thing I don't know and I have no idea where to start looking" The girl said but what she said actually surprised everyone

"You're kidding right you knew where to find the Chaos Emeralds and what Eggman was planning and you don't know where to find him!" Amy yelled

"Just because I knew that doesn't mean I know everything. Why are you even yelling at me when we should be looking for them" She said

"She does have a good point fortunately for you I know exactly where Eggman is" They all looked up to see Mephiles floating above them. "Now I can tell you all want to see those infants so I'll allow you to witness the end of this world". Then dark energy surrounded everyone and before anyone could react they were teleported to another location. When the dark energy faded everyone noticed that they were pinned against a wall by electric shackles except Amy who was strapped to a chair not too far away from them. Then Eggman walked into the room.

"You know this actually couldn't go any better than I had hoped" Eggman said

"Where are Chase and Shade" Sonic said

"Don't worry Sonic their both in good hands" Eggman said then all of them could clearly hear both of them crying from the next room. "Mephiles if you're going to start with them I suggest you do it now while I get the Chaos Emeralds ready" Then Mephiles came in

"What exactly are you going to do" Vector asked

"I figured I could cause all of you a lot of pain before we unleashed the Dark Angel" Mephiles said as two dark energy spheres appeared in his hands

"You know I wouldn't do that if I were you I'm pretty sure you remember that I can go into my Super Form without the emeralds right" The girl said as she tried to go into her Super Form but for some reason it didn't work.

"Those shackles are designed to prevent you from using your chaos abilities" Mephiles said

"Really, well in that case I'll just have to use a different plan" She then teleported away which surprised everyone

"How did she do that"? Mephiles asked "…It doesn't matter anything she does now isn't going to stop this" He then fired both dark energy spheres at Sonic and Blaze who yelled out in pain, and then he did that to everyone else except for Shadow and Amy he looked at Shadow then went over to Amy.

"I was able to sense this back in the castle so I thought now would be the perfect time to do this" Mephiles said

"What do you mean" Amy asked

"I'm guessing you don't know do you"? Mephiles asked and Amy shook her head "I guess everyone else doesn't know either" He said glancing over to see everyone with painful and confused looks on them.

"What are you talking about Mephiles?" Shadow asked

"She's pregnant Shadow" Mephiles said and looked back to Shadow who looked very surprised then he looked at everyone else who also looked very surprised including Amy. "By the way you look you certainly didn't know" Then a dark energy sphere formed in his hand

"No!" Shadow yelled "Don't hurt her do whatever you want to me just don't hurt her" Mephiles turned around to face him

"Very tempting Shadow but that isn't going to stop me" Then the sphere grew larger and Amy was too terrified to even speak and as Mephiles got closer to her Shadow felt rage growing in him

"I said don't hurt her"! Then golden energy surrounded him revealing that he went into his Super Form and he broke free from the shackles and the rest of that energy broke everyone else free then charged at Mephiles sending both of them a good distance from everyone else. Mephiles was caught completely off guard by this, he looked like he was very worried he knew he couldn't win with Shadow in his Super Form but he didn't have time to worry.

"Chaos Blast" Shadow yelled then in a huge flash of light Mephiles was destroyed once again. Then Shadow made his way back to everyone else and went out of his Super Form

"Amy are you ok" Cream asked as she freed her from the chair

"Yeah just a bit surprised" She said putting her hand on her stomach but then the girl teleported back to them.

"You don't really have time to be surprised because Mephiles was just a distraction so Eggman could unleash the Dark Angel" The girl

"Where were you this whole time" Knuckles asked

"I tried to steal the Chaos Emeralds but Metal Sonic is a lot stronger than I thought he would be" She said

"How did you get out of that trap" Sonic asked

"Let's just say I had a little help with that" She said. Although they weren't quite satisfied with her answer Shadow was more worried about something else.

"Do you think you could get Amy to safety"? Shadow asked

"What Shadow I'm not gonna leave now not while Eggman still has Shade" Amy said

"Amy we can't put you at risk again" Shadow said

"He does have a point Amy" Rouge said then Amy could see that everyone was concerned for her so she gave in

"Fine I'll go but please bring Shade back with you" She said

"I will" Shadow said then the girl teleported her back to Cream's house and then immediately returned to everyone else.

"So what's the plan"? The girl asked

"I think the only thing we can do at this point is for all of us to try to take the Chaos Emeralds back" Sonic said

"Sounds good to me" She then snapped her fingers and they appeared to be in a different room

"So Mephiles wasn't able to get rid of you well I guess it doesn't really matter at this point" Everyone looked up to see Eggman above them "Look over there" They looked to where he pointed and they saw Shade and Chase lying on the ground with the Chaos Emeralds circled around them and they a could also see sort of energy coming from right in behind them.

"No I'm not going to let this happen" Blaze said as she tried to get close to Shade and Chase but a force field prevented her from even getting close to them.

"So sorry my queen but I'm afraid I can't have anyone interrupting this especially when it's so close to being done" Eggman said

"You monster I'll destroy you for everything you've done" She said as she shot fire right at Eggman but Metal Sonic got in the way and blocked the fire.

"You know it really is pointless to try to keep fighting me take a look" They all looked over to see a black vortex opening up and when they saw that something was coming out of it. When the thing came out of the vortex it closed, the thing looked like a silhouette of an angel with black wings and dark purple eyes. The angel didn't do anything at first it didn't even look around at its surroundings the only thing that the angel appeared to be doing was staring at Sonic and everyone else.

**I know I said it might take me a while to make this chapter but I just couldn't stop thinking about the idea for it. I think now I'm going to work on that other story I mentioned last chapter called 'Tales of the Wind' but after I actually publish that I'll work on the next chapter for this story. Until next chapter thanks for reading and be sure to look out for 'Tales of the Wind' and be sure to read the Chaotic series by ****AGodofIrony ****in order to understand it.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does**

After being sent back to Cream's house Amy was currently talking to Vanilla about what had happened while she was with everyone else. The two kept talking until Amy felt a sudden pain in her stomach then immediately ran to the bathroom.

"Amy are you ok?" Vanilla asked right outside the door. The only thing she heard was Amy coughing. She soon came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah at least now I know Mephiles wasn't just trying to scare me" She said as she sat back down on the couch Vanilla sat beside her.

"How are you feeling about it" Vanilla asked

"I'm actually really excited that Shadow and me are having another baby and Shade gets to have a little brother or sister" Amy said happily "I just hope everyone gets back here safe"

"Try not to worry about them too much Amy I'm certain that they'll be fine" Vanilla said confidently

**With Sonic and the others**

Everyone kept staring at the angelic figure that still had not moved at all. Nobody even bothered to do anything out of fear that the angel might try to do something that could harm Shade and Chase. That is until Eggman decided to speak up.

"Finally my plans are complete now Dark Angel since I am the one who set you free you can repay me by destroying the ones who are standing in front of you as well those infants I have no more use for them".

The Dark Angel only looked up at Eggman for a few short seconds then turned back to look at everyone else who were now ready to fight him but instead the angel turned to his left and fired a blast at the wall creating a hole to another room. Inside the room everyone saw the new Eclipse Cannon that Eggman had built as well as a bunch of other inventions.

"What do you think you're doing Dark Angel get back here and destroy Sonic and everyone else?!" Eggman shouted but the angel appeared to not even have heard what he said and went into the other room and fired many more blasts right at the Eclipse Cannon as well as the other inventions everyone else stayed out of the crossfire from a force field that the angel created in front of the hole in the wall and once the angel was done he came back into the room.

"Why did you destroy everything"?! Eggman shouted angrily but the angel ignored him and floated up to where Eggman was and it looked like the angel was about to fire right at Eggman.

"Wait a minute what are you doing" Eggman asked as a dark energy sphere formed in the angels hand right in front of Eggman. "Metal Sonic do something"!

Metal Sonic charged right at the angel but before Metal Sonic could reach him the angel turned his head to look at Metal Sonic and he instantly got destroyed into thousands of tiny pieces beyond all repair leaving Eggman defenseless as the energy sphere in the angels hand grew bigger.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Eggman that Angel is far too powerful for someone like you to control" The girl said. But then to everyone's surprise the energy sphere in the angel's hand faded away and he turned around and floated back down to where Shade and Chase still were and he raised his arm slightly but it was enough to make everyone worry.

"Wait!" Blaze shouted as she walked over to the angel cautiously "Please don't hurt them. I'm not going to do anything to you just please let me take them away from here". But then to everyone's surprise both Chase and Shade as well as the Chaos Emeralds started floating in the air, Chase floated to Blaze's arms and Shade floated to Shadow and the Chaos Emeralds floated over to Sonic. Then the angel waved his hand for them to leave.

"I think he wants us to get out of here" The girl said and then she snapped her fingers teleporting everyone away except for the angel and Eggman.

Now alone the angel floated back up to where Eggman is who couldn't move out of fear. Another energy sphere formed in the angel's hand this time it was much larger than the last one.

"Wait please don't do this I swear I can change. The original me was never willing to change for anything but I'm different than him just give me a chance" Eggman pleaded but his pleading didn't work the angel threw the energy sphere right at Eggman.

**Elsewhere**

In a field a couple of miles away from the base everyone was teleported there when they suddenly heard an explosion they all knew it was from Eggman's base.

"What do you know I was right what Eggman was planning did destroy him in the end" The girl said as she looked at the cloud of smoke coming from where Eggman's base was.

"Why did the Dark Angel want us to leave I thought he was a being of only hatred and destruction" Knuckles asked

"In all honesty I don't know maybe he doesn't like being told what to do" The girl said

"Then why would he give Chase and Shade back to us?" Cream asked

"I don't know Cream but I do think you should get those two to safety the Dark Angel will be here soon"

But before any of them could move the Dark Angel instantly teleported to where they were. This time it looked like there was nothing to prevent them from fighting the Dark Angel.

"This isn't good what do we do to defeat it" Sonic asked

"I don't know so I guess we'll just have to find a way to defeat him" She said "I certainly wish that was one thing they did tell me" She whispered to herself

**Just like I said, I would update this again after I publish 'Tales of the Wind'. I almost hate to say it but I think I'm getting close to ending this story but don't worry I know the next chapter isn't going to be the last chapter. Also I know I said I wasn't going to work on 'Old Endings and New Beginnings' anymore but I changed my mind I'm going to work on a new chapter for that soon. Until then thank you for reading this story I will have a new chapter for it hopefully soon.**


End file.
